


Loving a boy

by gay__ships



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood, Doubt, Hanahaki Disease, I'm Bad At Tagging, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay__ships/pseuds/gay__ships
Summary: Neil struggles with loving Harrison. It's agony.





	Loving a boy

Neil had managed to convince the counselors to let him stay at camp. 

Great.

Perfect.

Now he was alone. 

Away from Max, who was too busy listening to Preston ramble about his interests to notice him, away from Nikki, who was too busy chatting with Nerris to notice him, away from Harrison, who was the last person he wanted to see, away from everybody. 

He was alone. 

He was gagging out flowers, their petals, and blood, all alone. 

The hanahaki disease.

He had the hanahaki disease. 

Because of that stupid fucking Harrison, with his cute face, wondrous accent, and charming skills. 

He hated Harrison. 

Harrison hated him. 

He hated himself. 

No, that was an understatement. 

He /DESPISED/ himself. 

That was still an understatement. 

He wished that he was never born, or that he could die right now, yet he feared death. 

Death. 

These flowers would be the death of him. 

Because Harrison doesn't return his feelings. 

Neil wishes he could die. 

What a disappointment. 

Loving a boy, how disgraceful. 

Disgusting. 

Disgusting, just like the blood and flowers and the feeling of him puking them out and the fluttering of his insides when he's near Harrison and the urge to kiss him. 

Homosexuality is wrong. 

Incorrect. 

It is incorrect. 

They are not doing it the proper way. 

/He/ is not doing it the proper way. 

He curls into a pathetic ball, shaking. 

"Augh-" 

There goes a daisy. 

And more blood. 

Blood.. 

How much blood has he lost in all? 

How much more until he perishes? 

His eyes burn. 

What a coward. 

He clamps them shut, but that doesn't stop his whimpering from both the emotional and physical pain.

Fuck. 

Now he's crying. 

He just let out a sob.

He wants to die, for this to be the end, he can't handle this anymore. 

Kill him. 

Please, just kill him. 

He lets out a horrid scream. 

It caused even more pain to his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile, Harrison chokes out a cypress and a rue, staring down at the glistening red petals with horror.


End file.
